Secret Siblings
by Yumenoinu
Summary: Based from Naruto Shippuuden: Warning--SPOILERS! The Bijuus are being captured one by one and only two remain. The Akatsuki's main target now is Naruto, but who else are they after? And how is this person connected to Naruto? Please R R
1. Preface

Secret Siblings  
(Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of the Naruto Chars, I only Own my own!)

Preface

The dust from the rockslide began to disperse and slowly began to reveal shadows—black coats with red clouds—the Akatsuki. They stood in a half circle around the siblings, staring at them with malicious eyes.

"Are these the ones?" An Akatsuki member with a half white and half black painted face with two plants on either side of his face asked.

"Yes Zetsu-san, they are." Another member spoke, his Sharingan eyes glaring down upon the siblings.

"Good work Itachi-san." The Akatsuki with the golden hair pulled back into a half ponytail smirked. "Seems like you did something right for a change."

"Watch yourself Deidara-san, Itachi-san doesn't appear to be in a good mood today." Kisame chuckled as he unfolded his crossed arms and reached up for the handle of his sword, Samehada.

Deidara gave a small smirk.

Naruto growled lowly, the Kyuubi's eyes leaking through his own. Her hand reached out and gripped his arm tight enough to bruise.

"Calm down, Naruto, they want you to get upset." She whispered softly.

"But…ane-san!"

"Shh! I know. I understand what you're feeling, but if you lose control now, they'll win."

"Are you saying I should just sit here and do nothing?" Naruto retorted.

"Yes…but just for now. I need you to be my backup. I'll take down as many of them as I can; then, you can handle whoever is remaining. However," she said and grabbed his other arm, turning him to look at her, "promise me you won't use _that_ power. Promise me!"

Naruto hesitated for a moment before whispering, "Yeah…I promise, ane-san."

"Good." She whispered before standing up in front of him, blocking their view of her little brother. Her eyes bled black with a robin blue rim around the pupil, and her hands clenched into fists.

"Heh, this should be interesting." Deidara smirked, "The last two Jinchuuriki left, and the most powerful one no less!" His eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes, and that's why we need to be cautious. She possesses the Jyuubi (ten tails), the most powerful Bijuu and most unstable. If she were to lose control, her body wouldn't be able to handle the transformation and she would die along with the Jyuubi." Itachi spoke softly, never taking his eyes off of her.

Kisame gave a wheezing laugh, "We don't need to worry, Itachi-san, _that _power should knock her out before it kills her. And don't forget, she's trying to protect the Kyuubi, she wouldn't die that easily."

A growl suddenly echoed off the rock cliff's walls and they turned their attention back to her. Chakura flowed out of her body and hovered around her like a shield. Her blond hair were now strands of white, and her K-9 teeth had grown abnormally long.

"So, It has begun." Deidara laughed.


	2. Chapter 1

Secret Siblings  
(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARS! But i do own my own :D)

Chapter 1

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed, slamming his hands down onto Tsunade's desk. "What do you _mean _bodyguards?"

Tsunade sat in her chair, her hands folded in front of her face, and glared at the irritated Naruto.

"Tell me!" He screamed again.

"ENOUGH!" She stood up in a quick motion, her chair sliding away from her. "This is not a _game_! The Akatsuki have been capturing Jinchuurikis left and right, and _you _are one of their main targets! You escaped their clutches on a mere whim. But who's to say that they're not all planning to attack you all at once this time? It's time to be serious!"

"But, Tsunade-obasan, I'm not as weak as I used to be!" Naruto growled, clenching his fists.

Tsunade sighed, grabbing her chair from its current position near the window, she took a seat. Folding her arms she replied, "True, you have certainly grown stronger." Naruto gave a small smirk. "However, the Akatsuki are S-ranked class criminals, and working together is their strongest suit. If they decide to gang up on you, you wouldn't even last a minute."

"I don't need bodyguards!" Naruto shouted.

"Quit being a stubborn fool." Tsunade snapped, "You have faced the Akatsuki members before and have seen their strength. Just one Akatsuki member managed to take down the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, could you imagine what two might do? Or three? You need bodyguards whether you think so or not. So, I sent a message to the Sand Village asking a special VIP bodyguard service for you."

Naruto's curiosity suddenly kicked in, "Who's going to be guarding me?"

Tsunade stared at Naruto over her folded hands and then shifted her gaze to Shizune who stood quietly next to her. "Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go greet our guests while I talk to Naruto."

"Okay, but Tsunade-sama, I think he's not ready ye--"

"Now Shizune!" Tsunade said, cutting her off.

Shizune didn't say another word as she scurried out the door. After the door had slammed shut, Tsunade turned her attention back to the curious Naruto.

"Hey! What am I not ready for? Huh? What am I not ready for, Tsunade-obasan?" He said, leaning over the desk to get closer to Tsunade's face.

She continued to stare at him for another second before she unfolded her hands and started flipping through the stack of files on her desk. She finally retrieved a file from the bottom of the stack and opened it. After taking a moment to read over the contents inside, she placed the file closed on the desk.

"These," she pointed to the closed file, "are your records. It has all your information, past and present. Your missions, teammates, enemies…" she glanced at his face to see if there would be any reaction, "and family."

He gave out a small gasp; then, reached out to take it. Tsunade snatched up the file again, making Naruto grunt in frustration.

"You grew up without parents, right?" Tsunade asked, opening the file once again and reviewing the contents inside for the second time.

Naruto glanced down at the floor, a saddened expression washing over his face. "Yes…"

"I see." She glanced up from the documents to look at his face, "Do you know anything about them?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Hmm." She averted her attention back to the file. "What if I told you that you really haven't been completely alone this entire time?"

Naruto's head snapped upwards, his eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-obasan?"

Once again, Tsunade placed the file closed on her desk. "There's something you don't know about, Naruto. Well, actually I should say 'someone' you don't know about."

"Someone I don't know about…?" Naruto quietly repeated.

Tsunade nodded.

"There's been someone who's been waiting patiently to see you."

Before Naruto could ask anything else, a soft knock came from the door. Tsunade looked from Naruto to the door.

"Tsunade-sama, they're here! May we come in now?" Shizune called from the door.

"Enter." Tsunade answered.

They began to file into the room with Shizune leading.

Shizune turned and pointed to the first girl who had followed behind her, "May I introduce you to Ryuka, Yumi."

Yumi had black hair that flowed to her waist and was tied in a low ponytail with a few loose strands falling out. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown, and her Sand Village forehead protector was tied loosely around her neck. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with red fishnet aligning the top of her shirt and wore black pants that fell slightly past her ankles. Two belts helped strap a short sword at her right hip, and another belt strapped the other sword on her back.

She nodded at Tsunade then looked over to Naruto.

"I hope he isn't as stupid as he looks." Yumi spoke with a dark tone.

"WHAT?" Naruto was taken aback.

Tsunade gave a low chuckle, "Unfortunately, he is."

Naruto whirled around to glare at Tsunade, "Hey!" He growled.

"Still impatient, I see." A voice came from behind him. The next person who entered the room was no stranger to Naruto. A small smile spread across his face as she entered.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." She nodded at him.

"Temari-chan!" He said smiling. "Is Kankurou with you?"

"No, he stayed behind to keep an eye on the Kazekage. Our security has been tight since the Kazekage's kidnapping."

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad he's all right."

She gave a small smile, "Me too."

Temari walked into the room and went over to stand with Yumi and waited for their last comrade to walk through the door. Naruto stared at the deserted doorframe impatiently. Who was his last bodyguard? If it wasn't Kankurou or Gaara, who was it?

She finally entered the room. Half of her blond hair was tied at the top of her head in two spiky ponytails while the rest of it fell loosely to her waist. Her blue eyes were set on Naruto, never glancing away even when Shizune made a small gasp. On both sides of her face were three navy blue triangles imprinted in her skin. She wore a white kimono top with red lining on the sleeves and sash. The obi that was tied around her waist was red as well. A big red bow hung loosely at her right hip. Her white pants stopped above her ankle, and her ankles and wrists were wrapped in bandages. A giant sword hung on her back.

She walked deeper into the room and stopped a few inches away from Naruto, a smile spreading across her face.

"The spitting image." She whispered.

He looked at her confused for a moment, and then jumped when she threw her arms around him in a crushing bear hug.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Naruto cried out, trying desperately to break the hold she had on him.

Tsunade laughed hysterically at the sight, while the others remained quiet and waiting. She finally released her hold on Naruto and he took a big step backwards to get some distance between them.

"Who _is_ this crazy person?" Naruto shouted at Tsunade, pointing a finger back at the girl who had hugged him.

"This _crazy_ person," she said pointing at the girl, "has a name, don't you?" Tsunade asked the girl, all the humor leaving her voice.

Naruto turned back to the girl and stared, waiting for her to speak.

Her smile was gentle as she said, "My name is Uzumaki, Rei. It's wonderful to see you at last, little brother."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
(I do not own Naruto chars but I do own the story and my OCs :D)

Chapter 2

The room was motionless as the two siblings stared silently at each other. Tsunade eyed the back of Naruto, wondering what his reaction was going to be. He was obviously stunned, but what would happen once the shock wore off?

"Uzumaki…" Naruto spoke slowly, "…Rei-san?" His body began to shake and Tsunade's eyes widened. "You're…my sister?" His hands curled into fists as his body continued to violently shake.

"Yes." She said, a worried look in her eyes.

A small tear slid down his cheek as he whispered, "I wasn't alone." Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around her, gripping her tightly. He smiled through his tears, "Ane-san!"

She stumbled backwards but managed to stand her ground. She hugged him back with the same ferocity, while a small tear trailed down her own face. Yumi watched the scene from the side of the room, and smiled. Temari looked utterly shocked, how didn't she know about them being siblings? Then again, she never asked Rei about her past or family. The only thing she knew was that Rei had been adopted into the Sand Village sixteen years ago.

Naruto released his death grip on his sister and took a step back. He wiped away the remaining tear that was sliding down his face; then, turned to look at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-obasan, why didn't I know about ane-san until now? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsunade folded her hands together and closed her eyes.

"The Third Hokage forbade anyone from telling you. It was to keep Konoha as safe as possible." As Tsunade spoke, Shizune looked uncomfortably at Rei. A certain fear washed over her as she listened to the story.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune quickly interrupted Tsunade, "I don't think he should hear this story yet. I believe if he were to know about her, his life would be in even more danger than it is right now!"

"His life would be in danger whether he knew or not!" Tsunade retorted.

"But--"

"I think he deserves the truth." Yumi's voice interrupted their trivial bickering. They both turned to look at her as she walked casually over to them. "After all, he wasn't even aware that he had any family. He grew up thinking he was alone. Even though Rei-san grew up without parents also, she still _knew_ she had family in this world. _He_ did not."

Shizune sighed.

"You're right." She said, "Naruto-kun does deserve the truth. But," she looked over to Rei, "if anyone should tell him, I think it should be his sister."

Naruto anxiously looked at his sister. Begging her with his eyes to tell him why she hadn't been in his life up until now. When she gave him a grave expression it made Naruto uneasy.

"Ane-san?" He asked curiously.

She closed her eyes as if she were reminiscing. "I was given a mission sixteen years ago by our father." She spoke quietly, near whisper. "When the time came, I was to protect you and the Kyuubi that lies inside you."

"How did you know about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, clutching at his stomach.

"I was there when he sealed it inside of you." She whispered, never opening her eyes. "I was four years old, but I can still remember it clearly. It attacked the village in the middle of the night, and he went out to fight it. He didn't want to the Third to die while sealing the Kyuubi inside you, so he did it instead. And right before he died, he gave me my mission."

Naruto was suddenly angry, "I don't need protection." He growled, "I can protect myself from the Akatsuki!"

"I wasn't talking about the Akatsuki." She snapped.

Naruto's anger retreated.

"Then, what are you protecting me from?"

She gave a small sigh, "I need to protect you from _you_. I'm the only one who can help you control the Kyuubi, to keep you from transforming."

"How can you do that?" He asked.

"I can because," She hesitated for a moment before slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes had bled black with a thin, robin colored strip that surrounded the pupil, "I'm a Jinchuuriki too."

"What!" Both Naruto and Temari said together.

"When I was only two years old," Rei continued, "a demon wolf with ten tails (Jyuubi) attacked Konoha. That was two years before the Kyuubi's attack. The Second Hokage was still alive, and I was offered as the Jyuubi's host. The Second sealed the Jyuubi inside of me just like the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you." She said, pointing at Naruto.

"And once the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you, the people of Konoha felt too endangered having two powerful Jinchuurikis inhabiting their village. So," Rei's eyes dropped to the floor, a saddened expression washing over her face, "they had me thrown out of the village."

"No…" Naruto whispered, "No, they couldn't do that!"

"Unfortunately Naruto, for the sake of one's village, they can." Tsunade said, taking another file from the stack on her desk and opening it. She began to read, "The Konoha citizens feel that for the safety of their village, one of the Jinchuurikis must be removed and be placed elsewhere."

"But Tsunade-obasan, why did ane-san have to leave?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade cleared her throat before reading another part of the document, "The citizens request the removal of the Jinchuuriki Uzumaki, Rei for possessing the most powerful and most unstable out of the ten. It has been reported that Uzumaki, Rei's behavior has been more animalistic than human. Animalistic behavior includes biting, growling, howling, and even slight wolf-like transformations. Such incidents have occurred from being emotionally distraught, or sleep deprivation."

Naruto looked back at his sister, a look on his face that seemed to be asking her if this was all true. She only nodded, her wolfish eyes still locked on the floor.

Tsunade flipped a page to finish summarizing the report, "The Third Hokage has hereby issued Uzumaki, Rei's removal from Konoha. Uzumaki, Rei will be placed in the care of the Sand Village where the citizens will remain unaware of her condition, with the only exception of the Kazekage." She glanced up from the file and finished by saying, "Uzumaki, Naruto will remain unaware of his sister's existence until further notice."

Naruto shook his head violently, "NO!" He shouted, "That _can't_ be true! The Third wouldn't do that! He couldn't!"

"He did, Naruto." Rei said, meeting Naruto's gaze, "I was torn away from you _and_ my village. I grew up in a secluded part of the Sand Village. I was not allowed to leave, or try to contact you in any way. I'm sorry."

Naruto watched as her wolf eyes transformed back to her regular human eyes.

"I have only one purpose in life," Rei went one, "to protect you at all costs. I trained all of my life to become your guardian. I vow to keep you safe from not only the Akatsuki, but from yourself too." She said, balling her hand into a fist and holding it out in front of her.

Naruto looked surprised, she had done the same thing he had done when he had taken the Chuunin exams three years ago. He smiled. She truly was his sister.

"Now that you understand why Rei wasn't involved in your life, it's time to give you your mission." Tsunade said, averting their attention to her. "It's an S-rank mission."

"What? Tsunade-sama!" Shizune attempted to argue but Tsunade put her hand up to stop her.

"I have received word of two Akatsuki members lodging in a nearby town. Your mission is to find them, capture them, and bring them back here to interrogate. We need to find out what they're planning." Tsunade spoke intensively.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, his heart pounding hard in his chest with excitement.

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before replying, "Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen, and Uchiha Itachi."


End file.
